Our test of courage
by LeAwesometwinflower
Summary: italy takes germany on a test of courage, so that he could have some fun with his friends, but things go terribly wrong and there are attacked by their counterparts. and they take something preciousness from germany and japan. leaving a confused boy to ask that dreaded question "who are you?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before we go

"Alright everyone the meeting is over, you can head home now,"

All of the nations in the meeting room stood from their assigned seats and started gathering their stuff. Most of them left, while arguing

with others on their way out. Somethings never did seem to change with them.

Germany stood and tapped his papers on the table and put them in a folder.

He turned to talk to Italy to find he had already ran off.

Italy had ran over and talked to america for a minute, then nodded his head, and ran over to where germany and japan

were standing "germany! japan! Guess what!?"

Germany looked over at Italy and sighs, "Vhat is it Italy, and don't yell we are right here."

"Sooo tonight i wanna go do something! but only if you guys aren't chicken though!" italy said with alot of excitement

"Hai...I am not doing anything, as long as it doesn't take too long." Japan gave a small nod. He had already gotten any paperwork he

need to do out of the way so he was perfectly fine with it.

"VHAT! Now listen here Italy, I never been scared alright. Now tell us vhat you are talking about or I vill take my business somevhere

else." He said looking

at Italy upset at what he said.

Feliciano looked at both of them with a slight creepy excited smile

"tonight, we are going on a test of courage~!

Japan was used to this, he had done many times with America. Usually, nothing happens and it was soon forgotten about. It was just

some harmless fun, right? "Hai."

Germany face palms and groans, "Italy..." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine but I am not gonna help you if you get scared and

runs off," he said agreeing to do it with his friends because they both wanted to, and truthfully he wanted to prove to italy that nothing

scared him.

"yay~! then its all settled!" He turned around and gave america a thumbs up, who then grinned back and left the room with the allies.

Italy turned back to them, "ok so we're going to do this at the graveyard thats just up the road!"

Of course America had given Italy the idea, it was very like Alfred to do that. "Hai..." Japan followed, lagging behind only a little. He was

an old man after all.

Germany sighs and follows Italy,** 'what has that stupid American told italy this time?'** He thought. "Italy, why do you want to do this?

There is no point, you know I can't be easily scared. I fear nothing." germany said making sure that italy understood.

italy looked back at germany then forward and grinned "i know something you're scared of Germa- arh" italy lost track of his sentence

and grabbed his forehead, wincing a little.

"Italia-kun, are you alright?" Japan and Germany walked closer to Italy as well and grabbed Italy's arm, "Italy, vhat is it? Maybe we

should not do this." He said with a sound of concern.

Italy quickly changed his expression and laughed it off , making a quick convincing lie, "oh its nothing, just a little headache, romano

was yelling at me a lot this morning!"

"...I have some painkiller, if you need it.." Japan went to his briefcase that he always carried.

"vell if it gets vorst, ve vill turn back and head for home." Germany said as they continue to walk to the graveyard.

"no, no im fine, but.. we should go eat first! Cause i'm starving!"

"Hai.." japan put the medicine bottle in his jacket pocket for later.

Germany looked at Italy confused, "Ok.. but didn't you vant us to go to the graveyard now?"

"no no no, not now! its much too bright outside!" Feliciano said as he waved his arms around.

the japanese man smiled "To eat then...?"

"si si!" italy said just beaming with excitement.

Germany sighed, "Fine, I have papers to do and I am a little behind." he said following his friends to the restaurant to eat. As they sat

down and order, Germany looked at italy and frown. "Italy what do you mean by you know what scares me. Nothing scares me Italy,

nothing"

"i wouldn't be so sure germany!" Italy grinned then pulled out a map "so here a map of the graveyard, we should discuss rout we'll

take!" the graveyard looks small on the outside but judging by Italy's map its HUGE.

"Hmm good plan, I say we take the path that is connected to the main path incase we get lost, judging by the look how big this place

is." he said knowing Italy might get lost and he had to find him. "Anyway, after we eat we should go, by the time we get there it will

dark so we should rest and enjoy our meals."

"Hai...it is good take flashlight, the graveyard will be dark and we won't have much light incase we trip over gravestones."

"ok~! and you see that cave at the end? that's where we have to get to!" Italy said as he pointed to the end of the map where it

showed a big circle marked as 'cave'.

"Hmm.. I never notice a cave there before? Alright, it is agreed and Italy stay close beside me as all cost. I don't want to loose you in

this place." He said as their food came.

Japan, after saying his thanks for the meal, began to eat. He nodded, it was a good plan. Nothing too bad could happen right?

Italy happily ate his food and after he was done he jumped to his feet "OK! Let's go~!"

* * *

Authors note:

hey guys~! so heres one of the fanfics i was telling you that i would be writing ,

though this one is a collaboration of two friend and i.

they play germany and japan

and were hoping to AT LEAST get one chapter a week though we have no guarantees

we all hope you enjoyed it and our excited for next chapter

see ya later~!

Favorite, Follow, and Review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the dream

Germany got up and nodded, he couldn't wait to get this done and finish his work. Paying for the meals, Germany and the others

walked out of the restaurant and started heading to the graveyard.

Japan followed, giving Italy pain killer and a bottle of water

and Italy put them in his pocket for if he needed them.

"ok lets go~!"

The three nations headed to the graveyard. Germany, the one who was most annoyed this idea, stayed close to Italy, hoping that

America wouldn't do anything to Italy. As they walked, they followed the path they had chosen. "Vell.. italy, you have the map vhich vay

should ve go?" He asks.

italy looked at the fork in the path that they were at"ok~!" he grabbed the map took a quick peek and pointed at the left path

"This vay!"

Japan followed slowly, lagging behind a bit. He nodded and went left, along with them.

Germany nodded turned down the path that italy had pointed to. "Alright, lets hurry up and get there and get this over vith." he said.

Japan clutched at his camera, which he had remembered to bring and lagged behind as he followed

Italy walked in front of them, but then tripped over a gravestone that was in the path

"Italy, you must be more careful." Germany said helping Italy up.

Japan nodded in agreement "Hai...it is very dark.."

Italy looked confused "why... was there a gravestone in the middle of the path though?"

"Design flaw...?" Japan suggested

"i...dont think thats it..." all of the sudden the whole graveyard started filling with white mist

"Vhat in the vorld? America! That is not gonna vork! I know you are out there!" Germany yelled, turning around and looked at Italy.

"Italy this is pointless, I am heading home now, come."

"but germany... americas waiting at the cave" italy said with a confused look, totally giving away his whole plan

Japan couldn't help but feel the thick atmosphere

"Vait a minute you are saying that America is vaiting in the cave to scare us. I knew it! Italy lets get out of here before something

happens. I mean it, I don't want you getting hurt because of this stupid test." He said grabbing Italy's arm and Japan's as well. "We are

getting out of here!"

"AHH GERMANY!" just as germany grabbed italys hand 'Something' grabbed his foot and pulled him back.

Germany turned and gasps, "Italy! Hang on, Italy!" He said as he dashed forward and grabbed Italy's hands, pulling him back.

However, this caused Germany to let go off Japan, who disappeared into the mist.

Italy struggled to stay in Germanys grip but his small wrists slipped from Germanys hands and the 'thing' started dragging italy away.

as he screamed out for Germany

There was no sound coming from the direction Japan vanished, though no one had even noticed.

"Nein! italy!" Germany yelled as he dashed forward at italy's directions. "italy! i am coming, hang on please!""GERMANY PLEASE

HELP ME! I'M SCARED!"

"Italy! Hang on! I am coming! Germany cried out as he jump forward and grab Italy's wrists and pulled him with all his strength.

"GERMANY!" the grip on Italy was released and Italy flung forward because of how hard Germany was pulling him.

and he landed atop Germany.

Still no word on Japan, the mist was slightly dimming though.

Germany flew backwards and landed on the ground, hitting his head. "Ack... ouch.." he groaned as he felt Italy flopping on top of him.

"I-italy.. are you ok?"

Italy coughed up blood, his chest was covered in blood and his shirt was all torn up

Germany got up fast, laying Italy on the ground. He got out the medical kit, which he always has on him, and starts mending Italy's

wounds. He first took torn Italy's shirt off of him and used the sirt for wrapping and cleaning.

"italy.. Italy.. hang on.. Japan! Japan! Ja-.. w-where is Japan?" He asks looking around, couldn't see the asian anywhere.

all of the sudden Germany felt a shaking feeling as if someone was shaking him but no one was. and then Germany started hearing a

something that sounded like Italy but Italy was laying passed out in front of him.

"GERMANY! please.. please wake up!i'm begging you Germany!"

* * *

Authors note:

and we are back with chapter 2~!

i know what you're thinking, and yes it was a pretty fast update,

thats cause we already have a few chapters written they just need to be edited

so you'll get some chapters pretty fast then we'll go to weekly chapter.

and now a word from the other two writers

Thanks for everyone who is following and reading

-Admin Japan

and germanys isnt here but he'll put his thoughts in the next update

we hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far~!

bye bye for now~!

Favorite, Follow, and Review~!


End file.
